Torture Test
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Take Ash and Misty and add in a few cruel torture methods and what is the end result? An afternoon of... romance? AAML Oneshot.


Okay, to start off I don't own Pokémon. If I did Misty would have never left and she and Ash would have confessed their love already.

Torture Test

"What in the world was I thinking?" That was the one thought that was constantly being run through the head of one Misty Waterflower, Water Pokémon Master-in-training and current leader of the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym. This was supposed to be a normal visit to Pallet Town to see her long-time friend (and secret crush) Ash Ketchum. The visit actually did start off normal with the two of them talking about what they had been doing since they last saw each other. Misty had stories of her battles at the Cerulean Gym while Ash had just as many stories of his time in Sinnoh with Brock and Dawn. Everything was going fine until Ash mention the secret crush Dawn had on her childhood friend Kenny. That got Misty asking about any other secrets Ash may have been hiding from her, which he denied. So Misty then came up with a little game she called "Truth or Torture". The rules were quite simple. They would each take turns doing something to the other as a means of torture until they revealed something the other didn't know. Misty decided to go first to show Ash an 'example' of how the game was played (though he knew she just wanted to torture him first). Through the use of a tied-up Ash, a plate of glass and a nail Misty was able to find out that, despite the fact he had a Pikachu and used him in many battles Ash was almost deathly afraid of thunderstorms. After untying Ash Misty awaited to see what he had in mind, which is why she was in his room... alone. She had no idea where Ash went, but she was starting to get a bit nervous.

"Okay, Misty. Ash usually isn't smart enough to plan anything very elaborate. He's probably out getting help from either Brock or Dawn," she said to herself. _"But then why is it taking him so long? I mean, it shouldn't take him this long to get to Professor Oak's and back, should it?"_ Just when she was about ready to leave the door opened and Ash walked in, being followed by Bulbasaur and Bayleef. 

"What are they doing here?" Misty asked.

"You'll see," Ash replied, looking at her with a slight smirk. "Now before we get started I'll need you to take your shoes off."

"My shoes?" Misty asked. Ash nodded. She didn't know why, but took her shoes off anyway and placed them by the door. She then sat down on Ash's bed. Bulbasaur jumped into the bed and sat next to her. Misty smiled and pet the Seed Pokémon, not suspecting a thing. Ash stood in front of her, Bayleef by his side.

"Now, are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Misty replied. With Misty ready Ash nodded to Bulbasaur. The next thing Misty knew she was being tied up in Bulbasaur's Vine Whip.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she yelled. She tried to struggle free, but Bulbasaur wasn't going to let that happen.

"Okay, Bayleef. Your turn," Ash said. Bayleef nodded and used her Vine Whip, grabbing Misty ankles and lifting her feet into the air.

"Okay, Ash! Just what do you have planned?!" Misty asked. Ash just smirked as he took a few steps closer to Misty.

"I think this will tell you all you need to know." Misty didn't know what he was talking about, but then she felt something on the bottom of her foot. She froze, now knowing what he planned to do.

"No, Ash... please don't do this! You know how I am!" she begged.

"Oh I do, and that's what makes this the perfect torture for you," Ash replied. He then started to slowly move his finger across Misty's foot. She tried to pull her foot free, but Bayleef held strong.

"Don't let her go," Ash said. As he continued to tickle her Misty found it harder and harder not to start laughing. She knew once she started there was no stopping. After a few minutes Ash suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? You giving up already?" Misty asked, slightly giggling.

"You wish," Ash replied. "Hey, Bayleef. Do you think you could spare a leaf?" The Leaf Pokémon nodded and flicked the large leaf on her head, tossing a small leaf in Ash's direction.

"Thanks," he said as he caught the leaf. He then took hold of Misty's feet.

"Okay, you can let go now," he said. Bayleef released her. Misty saw this as her opportunity to try and get free, but the moment she tried to pull away Ash wrapped his arm around her legs.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily," Ash said.

"Come on, Ash. Let me go," Misty begged. Ash had her legs trapped under his right arm while he held the leaf in his left hand. He looked back towards Misty, twirling the leaf in between his fingers.

"Is there anything you want to tell me before I get started?" he asked.

"I hate you, Ash Ketchum," Misty replied.

"Wrong answer," Ash said. He then started to brush the leaf gently across her feet. If Misty thought it was hard before it was now near impossible to keep from laughing.

"You know how to make me stop," Ash said, feeling Misty jerk under his grip.

"No... you won't... b-break me... t-that... easily..." Misty was fighting as battle on two fronts, one to free herself from Ash and his Pokémon and one to keep from laughing. And she was losing both of them. She couldn't pull her legs free and the tickling was slowly becoming too much. Then, after resisting for a few minutes, she could no longer hold her laughter in.

"Start talking, Misty," Ash said.

"HAHAHA.. I... I hate my sisters!" Misty yelled out through her laughter.

"Already knew that," Ash replied, intensifying the tickling. Misty's laughter grew louder and louder.

"I... HAHA... I love... HAHAHA... Water Pokémon... HAHAHA more than anything... HAHAHA!" Ash looked at her.

"Something else I already knew," Ash replied. "Now come on. You know I'm not going to stop until you let me in on a secret I know nothing about." By now Misty's lungs were screaming for air and she was starting to feel light-headed, leading to her next statement.

"I... HAHAHA I have a secret crush!"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Ash said. "Who is it?"

"HAHAHA... No! I won't tell you!" Misty yelled.

"Suit yourself," Ash replied, tickling her even more. Misty started to squirm, hoping to make Ash let her go, but that wasn't going to work. Misty wasn't sure if it had anything to do with getting Ash to stop or what but right then she would do anything to get him to stop.

"It's... HAHAHA... It's you!" she yelled. Right then the tickling stopped, finally letting Misty get some air in her lungs. After a few deep breaths she looked at Ash. He was frozen, not moving or saying anything.

"Hey... you okay?" she asked. When Ash still didn't respond she began to worry. She managed to free herself and made her way to Ash's side.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" she asked. She looked at his face and saw that he had a shocked expression.

"What's the matter with you, Ash? Was it something..." Right then she knew what had happened. In all the excitement she had let out her deepest secret, one that only her Pokémon knew about. She immediately started to think about the repercussions, the worst being a strange friendship with Ash. That was the one thing that kept her from ever telling him, the one thing she always feared would happen if he ever found out.

"... Bulbasaur... Bayleef... could you two give us a moment... alone?" he finally said. Both Grass types nodded and left the room. Misty sat in Ash's bed, felling more nervous than ever.

"Listen, about what I said..."

"Did you mean that?" Ash asked. He still wasn't looking at her but Misty could swear she heard something that sounded like desperation in his voice. She wanted to open her mouth and say 'Yes! I love you, Ash Ketchum!', but the fear of him not returning her love was too great. She turned her head slightly away, but then looked down when she Ash take hold of her hands.

"Please, Misty... I have to know." She looked up and saw him finally looking at her. His face showed anticipation for her answer, but his eyes held different emotions... Longing... Desire... and... Love? Right then Misty decided to take a chance.

"... Yes. I meant every word," she said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ash asked.

"Because... because I was afraid," Misty replied. "I was afraid that things might get... awkward between us." Silence followed in the next few seconds. For Misty it was the most excruciating few seconds she had ever experienced. Finally, Ash spoke.

"You don't have to worry about that... because I have a secret too," he said. He then leaned close to Misty and put his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you too," he whispered. Right then Misty could swear she was dreaming. Her one secret desire, her one wish, was coming true. There, right in his bedroom, Ash Ketchum had told her he loved her.

"Wait a minute... this has to be a dream," she said. "I mean, I've been hoping for this for over five years. And now it just happens, just like that? I mean, how do I know I won't wake up back at the Cerulean Gym when this is all over? How do I know that thi..." Her rant was ended by Ash's lips on hers. It surprised her at first, but she slowly deepened the kiss. It was everything she expected and more. In that moment there was nothing else in the world, just her and Ash. After a few minutes they separated.

"Still think it's a dream?" Ash asked.

"If it is I don't want to wake up," Misty replied. With nothing else to say the two kissed once again. In their minds they couldn't have imagined that a afternoon of boredom and torture could have ended with the re-discovery of their feelings for each other.

* * *

And done. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review


End file.
